The present invention is directed to an ultrasound echo profile sensor for employment as a tactile sensor, which has an ultrasound measuring head containing a transmitter and a receiver which encompasses an entrained reference reflector by means of which the current speed of sound of the ambient air can be identified. The respective distance of a tactile sensor from a sensor subject can be correctly measured independently of the variable speed of sound in the ambient air because a reference echo caused by the reference reflector can be distinguished from situation echos on the basis of its known, approximate position.
The ultrasound echo profile evaluation provides an evaluation of complicated ultrasound reception signals. A reference reflector entrained with the ultrasound measuring head supplies a reference echo from a known distance, from which information the current speed of sound of the air can be identified. The respective distances can be correctly measured independently of the variable speed of sound of the air. The reference echo is distinguished from the echos of the situation on the basis of its known, approximate position or with the assistance of other known methods.